


(SpainxReader) - Suerte

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because lately I've been listening to a lot of Shakira music and this gem popped up when I listened to Suerte. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	(SpainxReader) - Suerte

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or either Shakira songs mentioned/used in this story.  
> You belong to Spain :3
> 
> Translation to the song as well as the title of the other song will be in notes at the end :3

(Y/n) smiles as one of her favorite songs begins to play on her iPod. She’s always loved the music itself, but also its translation in respect to herself and a specific Spaniard. She just wishes that she could gather enough courage to sing it to him, but she’s afraid that he’ll reject her. He’s always seen her as his best friend and she doesn’t believe that he’d reciprocate her feelings.

_Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido_  
y que burlemos las distancias  
suerte que es haberte conocido  
y por ti amar tierras extrañas 

She starts singing along fluently, grateful for Spain teaching her his native language so well. She continues cleaning the living room, dancing along to the rhythm of the song. 

_Yo puedo escalar los Andes solo_  
por ir a contar tus lunares  
contigo celebro y sufro todo  
mis alegrías y mis males 

The translation of the lines make her smile widely, no longer bothered by doing the cleaning as she was before. Her hips begin moving more in preparation for the next section of the song, which is usually accompanied by Shakira’s famous belly-dancing. She feels a sense of courage well up within her and, with a grin on her face, she begins dancing just like Shakira does. 

_Le ro lo le lo le_  
le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que estoy a tus pies 

Her singing gains a tone of honesty and truth, knowing that she really does love the Spaniard. Her dancing smoothly becomes more natural and less forced and soon she’s mainly just having a lot of fun. Though she believes that it would be more enjoyable if the Spaniard knew of her feelings for him and accepted, heck even returned, them. 

~Timeskip to when the song begins - Spain’s “POV”~

Meanwhile in the kitchen of (Y/n)’s house, Spain smiles at the familiar song while cooking for (Y/n). He’d been invited over to la casa de su mejor amiga and he knew exactly how much she loves his cooking, deciding to fix some food for her as a thank you for the invitation. [The house of his best friend.] He hears (Y/n) begin to sing and a grin spreads across his face at how beautiful she sounds. 

He sets a timer for the food, knowing that it’ll need some time on its own to just cook. He then goes and stands in the entrance to the living room so that he can hear her sing better. He freezes the minute she begins to dance fully, awed at the level of skill that she’s showing. He bites his lip, awestruck by how gracefully she’s dancing. He feels a warmth rise up in him and his heart begin to beat faster at the sight.

_Contigo, mi vida_  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Contigo mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo 

Spain has had feelings for the (nationality) girl for quite some time, adoring her slightly shy but overall cheerful personality. She’s always been able to bring a smile to his face, no matter what she does. He smirks slightly at how well the song fits his feelings for her, but that she’s the one singing it. 

He listens patiently until she sings the final lines, “Ya sabes mi vida estoy hasta el cuello por ti. Si sientes algo asi quiero que te quedes junto a mi.” [translation in description] She finishes with a flourish of her hands and a roll of her hips, bringing an involuntary smile to his face. He begins to clap for her, causing her to turn around. He announces, “Bailas muy bien! Era tan elegante, chica.” [You dance beautifully! It was so graceful.]

She blushes slightly at the compliment, knowing immediately what he said. The next song on her iPod begins to play and her blush deepens, due to the music being that of a tango.

Spain smirks and walks over to her, one hand holding her waist, the other grabbing her hand. He begins dancing the tango with her, skillfully avoiding the furniture in the room. They ignore the translation of the music, due to it not fitting their feelings for the other. They allow the actual music to surround them and bring them into a trance of sorts, only having eyes for each other. The song ends and they freeze the dance, both of them blushing at being in such close proximity to their crush. Their eyes meet and they’re instantly captivated into pools of deep (e/c) and green, unable to look away even if they wanted to. 

(Y/n)’s blush deepens when she notices that Spain is slowly leaning closer, a playful look in his eyes. Their lips meet and (Y/n) melts into the kiss, feeling an immense joy in her heart that he shares her feelings. She feels a tongue swipe her lip right before the kiss ends and she opens her eyes - when had she closed them? - to notice a mischievous glint in Spain’s eyes. She rolls her eyes slightly and leans back in, reconnecting their lips. 

This time, she’s the one who swipes her tongue across his lips and his mouth parts willingly for her. She takes her time languidly exploring his mouth, paying attention to which spots seem especially sensitive. She licks a specific spot and he moans into her mouth, causing heat to spread through her body. She wants to pull as many of those heavenly sounds out of his mouth as she can, but soon, far too soon, the kiss ends, the need for air outweighing their attraction to each other.

She smiles at him, finally having the confidence to whisper three little words to the man in front of her. “Te amo, Toni.” She giggles, the relief of being able to confess overwhelming.

His whole face lights in a smile and he hugs her tightly. “Te amo tambien, querida.” He spins her around happily, glad that she returns his feelings.

The timer from the kitchen goes off and he smiles almost sheepishly. He heads to the kitchen to take the food off the stove, the smell spreading throughout the house. (Y/n) feels a little faint at how delicious the food smells, and follows him quickly. She sets the table and he fills both of their plates with all the food that he made.

“It smells amazing, Toni!” She exclaims before taking a bite, giggling slightly, “And tastes even better!”

“Gracias, querida!” Spain says, chuckling at the compliments. 

Together they happily eat dinner, enjoying the other’s company. They were already inseparable before the confession but now they’ll be doubly so. Who knows what other adventures could follow these two lovebirds? Whatever they may be, they’ll get through them together, happy and in love. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of Suerte I used:
> 
> It's lucky that you were born in the South  
> so you can make fun of the distance between us  
> I'm lucky to have met you  
> and your love of foreign countries  
> I would climb the Andes mountains  
> just to count your freckles
> 
> You celebrate and suffer  
> in all my joys and sorrows  
> Le ro lo le lo le,  
> le ro lo le lo le
> 
> You know I'm at your feet  
> My darling  
> You are the one  
> I want to spend my life with  
> I love living with  
> you, my darling  
> I want to spend the rest of my life with you
> 
> You know, my darling  
> I'm crazy for you  
> If you feel the way I do,  
> I want you to stay with me
> 
> http://lyricstranslate.com/en/suerte-lucky.html-1
> 
> The other song is Te Aviso, Te Anuncio so look it up if you want the translation of it :3


End file.
